Ride
by FlamingInk987
Summary: "Oh, I know," JJ whispered hotly into the brunette's ear, causing the older woman to swallow hard. "But that wouldn't have been as fun. And…" The blonde nibbled Emily's ear. "I've been trying to get you into this closet for a few weeks now and haven't been successful."


**RIDE**

_Hurry… You're late. Hotch has called a meeting in the briefing room - JJ x_

Emily cursed under her breath and tucked the paper bag containing the muffin, which she'd purchased for breakfast since she hadn't found time to make something to eat in the morning, under her arm. She grabbed the coffee and courteously nodded and thanked the woman behind the counter before walking a quick pace to the door. She got out onto the street and began to half jog, half walk back to the Quantico building just around the corner.

Just as she arrived at the elevator, she glanced at her watch. She frowned. Emily had been running late this morning – she had slept through her alarm _again _and had to hurry out of the front door to make it to work on time. But since there had been a lack of traffic early in the morning, the brunette had actually managed to make up the time and get to work early. Which is why she had stopped to buy breakfast. So she wasn't actually late…

The noise signalling that the elevator had arrived knocked her out of her musings and she quickly stepped onto the cart, smiling at someone else who was waiting in the elevator, before pressing the button to her level. After a few seconds of silence the doors slid open and Emily stepped out. There was no one on the BAU floor and so she assumed that the team were already in the briefing room.

Nothing like an awkward late entry into a meeting to start the day.

Emily dumped the paper bag on her desk on the way past before making a bee line for the catwalk that lead to the briefing room. She knocked on the door quickly before pushing it open.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I…" Emily cut herself off and stopped walking with one foot over the threshold into the briefing room. "I thought I'd managed to get to work early…" The empty room in front of Emily only managed to confirm her earlier trail of thought. She was early. The briefing room was empty.

The brunette chewed her bottom lip before stepping back out of the room and closing the door. Deciding to head to JJ's office to find out what actually the blonde agent was talking about, she wasn't surprised to find the younger woman's office empty as well.

She sighed. "Nothing like playing mind games with me in a morning, Jennifer…"

With a frown Emily made her way back to her desk and put the cup of coffee next to the paper bag. She looked at her watch and then decided to visit Garcia's lair to find out just exactly what was going on. And if Garcia had no idea what she was talking about, then Emily knew that her suspicions would be confirmed. The brunette walked along the hallway that lead to the tech analyst's room and gasped as a hand reached out to grab her arm and pull her into a janitor's closet.

"What the hell? Are you-"

"Shhh… It's just me," a hand soothingly ran along Emily's arm. The younger woman's voice filtered through the darkness and as Emily's eyes finally adjusted, she found JJ's watching her. "Sorry if I scared you."

"You didn't," Emily assured softly. "But… Why are you in a closet? And why did you say there was a meeting when there wasn't? The-." Emily cut herself off for the second time that day when she felt JJ's hand ghost over her ass and the blonde's teeth nip the skin under her ear. "Oh…"

"Mmhmm," JJ hummed into Emily's ear. "I knew you'd go looking for Garcia if you couldn't find me. And I knew you'd walk past the janitor's closet," she continued.

Emily chuckled darkly. "And obviously by coincidence this just so happens to be the only room within the Quantico facility, aside from the toilets, that doesn't have a camera…"

"Now she gets it," JJ teased, nuzzling her nose against the side of Emily's neck before placing feather like kisses against the skin.

Emily's hands slid around JJ's waist as the blonde gently pushed her against the wall. "You know," Emily started. "You could have just asked. I would have been happy to of obliged."

"Oh, I know," JJ whispered hotly into the brunette's ear, causing the older woman to swallow hard. "But that wouldn't have been as fun. And…" The blonde nibbled Emily's ear. "I've been trying to get you into this closet for a few weeks now and haven't been successful."

"Yeah," Emily's hands slid underneath the material of JJ's shirt. "And why is that…?"

"I don't know," JJ answered coyly as her hands too found their way under Emily's shirt to rake across a toned stomach. "I thought that you'd positively clench at the thought of me fucking you in this closet at work."

JJ's lips ghosted over Emily's and she smirked once she realised that Emily couldn't find a comment to retort back with. The brunette wound her hands into JJ's hair and brought the younger woman's lips to her own. Their tongues battled and fought in a heated kiss as hands roamed, and as soon as JJ slipped a thigh between Emily's legs and pressed it deliciously against her centre, Emily's head fell back against the wall and she let out a moan.

"Nu uh…" JJ pulled back smugly. "You're going to have to be really, really quiet if you want me to touch you in here," she told, her finger trailing over the swell of Emily's breast.

Emily whimpered already panting. "Okay," she eventually agreed.

"Good girl," JJ purred. The blonde woman pressed her thigh back between Emily's legs and her mouth found the brunette's neck.

Her teeth nibbled and raked over the skin, her lips sucking the sensitive flesh just below the older woman's ear. Her tongue reached out to swirl over the same spot as her hand slid down to the button and zipper on Emily's slacks. As soon as they'd been unbuttoned, JJ's hand slid inside and cupped the dark haired agent. Emily gasped and stifled a moan, whimpering instead.

"Quiet, Emily," JJ whispered huskily into her ear. "You know how to behave for me… Don't make me leave you in here," she warned. "Or you'll just have to relive yourself."

Emily's fingers grasped onto JJ's back. "No… I'll be quiet," she promised. "I'm sorry…"

JJ's fingers began to stroke over the fabric of Emily's panties as the younger woman's mouth once again descended upon the brunette's neck. The brunette was breathing unevenly, in anticipation of feeling the blonde's fingers against her clit, inside her… Emily knew that JJ was teasing on purpose; she knew that if the blonde had it her own way she'd take her time. She'd bring Emily right to the edge using only foreplay, so that just the feeling of her fingers slipping under the material of Emily's panties and feeling her fingertips brush ever so lightly over Emily's clit was enough to send the older woman spiralling.

"Jennifer," Emily rolled her hips forwards. "Please, _please_," she begged.

JJ drew her tongue along Emily's neck. "Please what, Emily?"

Emily swallowed thickly. "Please take me, fuck me," she pleaded. She groaned as she felt JJ's fingers finally, finally slip under her panties.

"You're already so wet, so ready for me, aren't you?" JJ purred into Emily's ear. "I bet you were thinking about me even before work this morning." Emily bit down on her bottom lip as the pad of one of JJ's fingers began to circle her clit. "What were you thinking about, Emily…? Me forcing you to touch yourself so that I could watch? Or maybe… About how I forced you onto your stomach a few nights ago so that I could fuck you from behind."

Heat was rushing through Emily's body. Her cheeks were burning and her heart already felt like it was ricocheting against her chest. Every word from JJ's mouth was only pushing her higher.

"I remember how loudly you screamed my name that night, Emily," JJ fingers slid further into the brunette's panties, teasing her entrance, shallowly thrusting inside her. "I remember how hard you came around my fingers, how tightly you clenched…"

Emily couldn't help the whimper that passed through her lips. "Please, Jennifer…"

"Tell me how badly you want my fingers inside you, Emily," JJ demanded sultrily. "Tell me how badly you want to come around my fingers right now."

The brunette swallowed thickly. "So bad… I…" A small noise escaped Emily's lips as JJ's fingers pushed just a little bit further inside her. "Fuck… I'll do anything," she pleaded. "Please just… _Please_…"

JJ moaned in approval as she thrust two fingers deep inside Emily, starting a quick, fast pace, her thigh rocking and pushing forward with every thrust, allowing her to thrust just that much deeper, that much harder.

"You're so tight, Emily," JJ groaned huskily. "So hot… And wet." Her thumb found Emily's clit and began to circle and press against it. "You're mine, Emily," she growled possessively. "You better come for me… Now."

JJ curled her fingers and thrust harder against Emily, pressing her fingertips against the rough patch of skin inside her until she felt the brunette shudder. The blonde pressed her lips against Emily's to ensure no sound too loud escaped her mouth as her fingers stroked against the older woman's clit, allowing Emily to ride the waves of pleasure for just that little bit longer. And then Emily collapsed forward against JJ's body, aftershocks still writhing through her body.

Emily eventually gathered her breath back and lifted her head to place a gentle kiss against JJ's lips.

"You're coming over to my place tonight," JJ mumbled as she kissed the brunette back. "I missed you," she admitted, before pulling back to smirk smugly. "That… And don't forget that you just agreed to do _anything_…" Emily felt her pulse begin to race again. "And I already have a few things in mind," JJ told huskily.


End file.
